


Collage

by dizzynow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, M/M, PWP, What am I doing, bad in general, cosplay?, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzynow/pseuds/dizzynow
Summary: When Jihoon knows how to model, and Seungcheol likes to photograph, he wants pictures ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Kind of Model! AU that loses it's plot halfway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's in pieces and bits i'm sorry!! i'm a mess where are the italics at

#1 

 

Jihoon was a popular freelance model, well admired in the industry and well sought after by many directors. As Jihoon stumbles and makes his way to his bed after a long day of work, he’s reminded by how he receives calls to his work phone daily, and also has a ton of emails and requests waiting for him at work. Especially since he decided to go on job vacation for a week, partly due to the fact that he was exhausted from the constant photoshoots and being around people, but mostly because his boyfriend, Seungcheol, was also having a break around the same time. 

Finally reaching the bedroom, Jihoon flops onto the bed and sighs in contentment. A pair of strong arms immediately wrap around his waist and someone burrows their head into his neck, mumbling incoherently as they throw a leg over his waist possessively. 

“Cheol…again?” the smaller boy grumbles, weakly trying to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. At that, Seungcheol lifts his head up and grins widely, pressing a light kiss on Jihoon’s cheek. “I missed you,” Seungcheol whispered, rubbing his hands appreciatively up and down Jihoon’s back. 

Jihoon blushed, feeling his heart melt slightly. Although Jihoon and Seungcheol had been dating for a year, Jihoon was still very shy to Seungcheol’s not-very-subtle advances and got embarrassed easily, always hitting the older male when he got too clingy. 

Patting Seungcheol’s back somewhat awkwardly, Jihoon tried to express the adoration he felt towards his boyfriend by brushing his lips over the top of Seungcheol’s head. Although he was too embarrassed to voice it, Jihoon had been longing for this -being in Seungcheol’s arms, hearing his voice and having the older male’s hands on him. This action made Seungcheol shoot up in bed and immediately corner the pink-haired boy with his arms, caging him in from both sides. 

“U-Uhm, what?!” Jihoon gasped, startled by the sudden movement and cheeks flushing even darker at the intense stare Seungcheol was directing at him. After peppering kisses all over the younger male’s face, Seungcheol groans and collapses on Jihoon, tired. And then they sleep, Jihoon attempting to push Seungcheol off for a few minutes, whining at his weight before giving up and clinging on to the other male like a koala. (Not that he’s ever admit it..) 

Later on, Seungcheol mutters to him, “Why are you always so cute and sexy, it was like 1am in the morning and I just wanted to sleep?” Jihoon hits him. 

//// also model au #2 

Seungcheol requests for Jihoon to model for him. The former’s hobby was photography, and he wanted Jihoon to be part of his first personal portfolio (which, unbeknownst to Jihoon, was named “smol fluffy ball of love aka jihoon appreciation file heart heart”), especially since the other was knowledgeable on many modelling styles. So on a fine sunday morning, he got down on his knees and begged Jihoon for some quality time and photographs of him.

The pleading didn’t work, and Jihoon had just smirked at him, “No.” 

(Jihoon gave in anyway, panting tiredly after half an hour of puppy eyes, tickling and slight molestation on Seungcheol’s part) 

Seungcheol was very, very excited as he sat a embarrassed and sulking Jihoon onto the bed and ran to their closet, coming back with few sets of clothes he wanted Jihoon to try out. Jihoon rolled his eyes as Seungcheol set the clothes down beside the pink haired male, almost vibrating in excitement as he waited for Jihoon to try to them out. 

Shooting Seungcheol a suspicious look, Jihoon picks up the first set of clothing, which included a headband with fluffy cat ears attached, thigh highs and a long tail. He flushes and whacks Seungcheol with the tail. “You asshole! No way!” 

“Please, Jihoonie?” Seungcheol tries his best to look pitiful, sexually frustrated and as cute as possible. He succeeds at all three. 

Knowing that his boyfriend wouldn’t back down, especially since Jihoon had already ‘agreed’ to modelling for him, the younger male cursed and glared at the ravenhead before he stomps to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him in his best impression of anger.

(Later, he hides a fond smile behind his hands as his boyfriend wraps an arm around his shoulder and presses a kiss to his forehead, mumbling “thank you, hoonie” over and over again. Jihoon is weak for Seungcheol like that, he always is.)

Fumbling with the items in his hands, he hesitantly sets the pair of cat ears on his head and pulls on the thigh highs. They were troublesome, he had to take off his jeans and set them aside, pulling his oversized sweater over his briefs in an attempt to cover himself. Sighing, he reaches for the cat tail and then pauses. 

There’s a bulb shaped plug at the end of the tail a tapered head, already dripping slightly with lube that Seungcheol must have put on it earlier. How hadn’t he noticed that before? Jihoon flushes to the roots of his hair. He really wants to open the toilet door and throw the tail back at his boyfriend, before changing out and completely ignoring Seungcheol’s plea. But…  
Jihoon thinks of all the times Seungcheol has put up with him, and how they’ve hardly been able to see each other the past weeks, much less be involved in any kind of sexual activities due to Jihoon’s hectic schedule. Despite all the harsh words Jihoon might throw at Seungcheol sometimes, he loves the older man and he’s forever grateful that Seungcheol chose him. Not to mention, he didn’t dislike the idea of being fucked by his boyfriend at all… 

Jihoon sighs, and opens the cupboard above the wash basin. Shaking the lube bottle to make sure there’s some left, he opens it and squeezes some onto his fingers. Pulling down his briefs, he bites his lips and mentally prepares himself. Time to get to work. 

\- - - 

 

Seungcheol gulps. He doesn’t want to go too far, and is afraid he might scare Jihoon away with his kinky ideas, especially since he has much more going on inside his head. He can’t help it though, especially when Jihoon was so close to him, the slight sway in his hips as he walked and the way he pushed his hair back as he worked never failed to make Seungcheol shiver in a bit in anticipation of what was beneath his clothes, how Jihoon would react if Seungcheol pushed him against the counter and kissed him roughly, or if Seungcheol were to run his hands over the younger’s soft pale thighs, mouthing at his clothed dick. 

His self-control was only that limited okay! He was a growing (not so anymore) man and although they had had sex a few times already, he could never get enough of Jihoon. 

However, despite being bold enough to request such an open sexual favour from Jihoon, he doesn’t definitely didn’t expect Jihoon to actually accept it and was prepared to laugh it off it the young male got angry at him.

Setting his expectations low and expecting to get yelled at when Jihoon stepped out of the bathroom, he got a shock when the door opened and Jihoon was wearing all, (all) the clothes Seungcheol had prepared for him. 

“What, stop staring!” Jihoon spits out despite the pink in his cheeks. Seungcheol looks so awed, he feels so embarrassed, he just wants to sink into the ground. Jihoon is convinced he looks the epitome of ridiculous, and shuffles awkwardly from foot to foot, trying to alleviate the pressure on his prostate (he’s not purposely accurate with putting butt plugs in, but whatever). 

Seungcheol seems to think the opposite, licking his lips and staring hungrily at Jihoon up and down, eyes dilating and mouth pulling into a seductive smile. 

“Aren’t you going to start taking photographs? Jihoon murmurs, looking away. 

The butt plug actually feels good, and he doesn’t want to give that away nor let out any sound that might embarrass him even more. He thinks it might just be better to get it done and over with, before he leaks pre-cum onto front of his clothes. He had already long forgone his briefs in order to accommodate the cat tail and his erection was making a small tent in the sweater. 

 

“Y-yeah! Yeah, I will! You can sit here,” Seungcheol chokes out, eyes not leaving Jihoon as he picks up his camera and pats the chair in front of him. 

Jihoon huffs and plops down onto the chair. The sudden action garners Seungcheol a loud, sharp moan and a full body shiver. Jihoon’s eyes squeeze shut and he shrivels up on the inside with shame. He was so stupid, sitting on the butt plug like that! He mentally scolded himself, peeking shyly at Seungcheol to check his reaction. 

Jihoon was pleasantly surprised to see that his boyfriend had blushed, and was already sporting a half erection. He pushes himself up slightly to adjust the butt plug, whining lowly as it presses further against his prostate. The smaller male groans in frustration and shifts around, trying to get into a more comfortable position before giving up and panting as he tries to ignore the constant pulse of pleasure. 

 

Seungcheol’s mouth felt dry, and he quickly lifted his camera to snap several photos while Jihoon was distracted. Then, he slowly made his way over, treading carefully as if scared that any sudden action would scare Jihoon away. Lifting the smaller boy into his arms, he takes a seat on the chair instead, and settles Jihoon onto his knee, facing him. 

Jihoon squeaks, surprised. He clings onto Seungcheol, shivering. With every movement and brush against Seungcheol’s skin, he feels like he’s on fire, heat spreading to his cheeks and more private areas and he squirms, subtlely jerking his hips lightly against his boyfriend’s chest, then backwards to the buttplug to try and relieve some of the ache. 

Swallowing harshly, Seungcheols grabs both of Jihoon’s butt cheeks, pulling them apart and leaning over to have a better look. 

He runs his finger over the pink of Jihoon’s hole, awed by the way it twitched under his touch and how seemed to be sucking the butt plug in.  
He couldn’t resist slipping a finger in to join the plug. 

"Ahh! C-cheol.." Jihoon moans as Seungcheol wriggles his finger inside, marvelling his boyfriend’s heat and softness, how pilant and aroused his boyfriend was, gathered in his arms, all his. 

At this thought, he flips the switch at the bottom of the cat tailand turns on the vibration of the butt plug to ‘low’. 

"W-what..?" Jihoon cries out. Squeezing his eyes shut and trying to get used to the sudden sensation, he pulls seungcheol closer and moans softly in the male’s ear. He rolls up his hips upwards enticingly, and Seungcheol rubs his inner thighs, smiling at the entrancing picture Jihoon made, shaking his hips as if to attract the older male. He’s so cute like this, Seungcheol thinks as he smiles adoringly at jihoon. 

The raven then starts thumbing at Jihoon’s nipples through his clothes and licks the shell of his ears, whispering sweet things into the younger male’s ears, tells him things like how he’s “so beautiful, so perfect, and don’t ever show anyone else how you’re like like this, all lovely in my arms...stay with me forever,” he’s say and Jihoon is drunk on all the praise and pleasure. Their tongues slide against each other and Seungcheol sucks softly at his lips, licking the insides of his mouth while cupping Jihoons face and stroking his cheek gently. 

Jihoon shyly takes Seungcheol’s hand and places it on the hem of his sweater, hinting to him with needy glances and Seungcheol gets it, lifts his sweater off up. Cheol thinks about how pretty Jihoon is as he stares at his cute cock standing up wanting attention and leaking, like his own. As he palms Jihoon’s dick, his other hand gently squeezes and flicks the boy’s pink nipples, rolling the nub between his index and thumb. 

Jihoon whines, staring half lidded at cheol as he drools a little. Cheol’s cock jumps at the image he decides to speed things up because he really can’t hold on any longer, and turns the vibrator’s switch up to ‘high’. 

Jihoon’s eyes jerk wide open; he shrieks and then sobs, arching his back in pleasure due to the overwhelming the pressure and vibration on his prostate. 

His hands grip Seungcheol’s shoulders tightly and he cries, “Ahh, no, i’m going to cum!” Seungcheol presses the vibrator deeper into Jihoon, increasing the pressure and Jihoon squeaks. “No, no, ah, want your cock..” he whimpers and Seungcheol smiles and tightens his hold on the base of Jihoon’s dick.

Jihoon tears up and keens as he has a dry orgasm, tears rolling down his cheeks as he twitches, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. He hugs Seungcheol close, sniffling quietly against the older male’s neck as he tries to reach behind to take out the butt plug, which was still pressed against his prostate. The overstimulation makes him cry even harder, hiccuping as his cock twitches in protest. 

Seungcheol turns off the vibration and gently pulls the butt plug cat tail out, throws it away somewhere behind him before he kisses the crown of Jihoon’s head, telling Jihoon what a good boy he was. 

Then, he slips his fingers into Jihoon’s convulsing hole and starts stretching him further. Jihoon hisses and hits cheol weakly, “Hurry up, you dick!! I need your cock,” he grumbles as he spreads his legs wider so Seungcheol’s fingers can slide in deeper. 

Weakly grabbing at Seungcheol’s zipper, he tries to pull it down. The older male continues to scissor his fingers into Jihoon, and Jihoon feels dizzy with need. 

 

Seungcheol coos at him and rubs his back. “Calm down, love, just a bit long,” Seungcheol laughs and helps struggling Jihoon pull his zipper and jeans down. Seungcheol’s cock springs out, and jihoon immediately does a visible lunge for it, pushing his body forward. 

 

Seungcheol holds him back, chuckles as jihoon pouts. The raven slaps jihoon’s supple butt sharply, pushes his fingers back into jihoon and says, “Punishment for being greedy”. 

Jihoon shudders, but doesn’t stop fucking back on the Seungcheol’s thick fingers. The thought that it’s Seungcheol’s fingers arouse him even more and he moans, feeling like he really can’t take it anymore. Eyes fluttering with pleasure, still rocking back on his boyfriend’s fingers, he whispers ‘please?’ 

Seungcheol then gives in, to the pretty picture of Jihoon begging and the impatience he feels only being able to watch the younger male from afar. Slowly removes his fingers from Jihoon and spreads his buttcheeks, prodding Jihoon’s entrance with the tip of his cock. He plays around like that for awhile, lightly fucking the tip in and out of jihoon, watching the hole tighten around him but unable to keep the his cock inside.

Jihoon hums and moans for a while, shuddering each time but soon gets irritated by all the teasing and glares at Seungcheol. Rolling his eyes, he climbs on Seungcheol’s lap and sits down hard on the other male’s cock. They both groan, and Seungcheol adjusts his grip onto Jihoon’s hips. 

Jihoon immediately starts bouncing on Seungcheol’s dick, moaning out sweetly. “I-it’s so hard, so perfect in me, I feel really warm and full..’ the younger male chokes out in between pants, then screams as Seungcheol presses him down all the way with his hands and hits his prostate “Oh, it’s so de-ep..cheol, cheol, cheol” Jihoon moans, and a wet sound fills the air as Seungcheol cheol grips his hips harder and lifts Jihoon up before slamming him down again, hitting his sweet spot every time he does so. 

 

Seungcheol is breathing heavily, but even as he’s thrusting in and out and gripping bruises into Jihoon’s hips, wrapped in his boyfriend’s soft wet, wet warmth, he grabs his camera and takes countless pictures of (sexy) flushed and aroused jihoon, smirking sadistically. "No, no ahh!! Don’t! Cheol!’ I’m s-so em- barrassed!” Jihoon bubblers and hiccups, trying to turn away from the camera. 

The smaller boy screams yet again, Seungcheol’s cock hitting deep within him. Jihoon’s dick was already leaking continuously from all the attention and he sniffled from the overstimulation, unable to cum because Seungcheol had kept a grip on the base of his cock. 

"I ca-ahhn’t, no m-ore! Please, Cheol!" Jihoon whines as Seungcheol starts licking and sucking his nipples eagerly. Pleasure spreads throughout his body and his hole is so sensitive it twitches and tightens up with every thrust as if trying to etch the memory of how the veins of older male’s cock feels in him, and how tingly and light his body feels when the head of his boyfriend’s cock as it spears against his prostate, and how the shocks of pleasure run through his body nonstop. Jihoon can barely register when cheol tells him, panting harshly, ‘A little more, baby.’ 

Jihoon is so so warm and soft, with every thrust Cheol wants to be deeper, and then even deeper. He wants Jihoon to remember every moment of this, and never, ever dare to go to anyone eise. The urge to leave his mark on jihoon is unbearable, and the fact that it’s him who’s making jihoon this wrecked makes Seungcheol elated. The cold and shy Jihoon, screaming for him, his dick. He groans, thrusting even harder. That was so hot. 

Jihoon was very hot, in general. From his soft curves, pink nipples, pink tousled hair and pretty hole to his amazing voice, the way he grabbed he pulls lightly at Seungcheol’s hair and looks up at the other male with damp, dark eyes. Seungcheol thinks about doesn’t want jihoon to leave, ever. He loves Jihoon so much. 

Jihoon opens his eyes, they made eye contact and kiss -no words are needed, because jihoon knows, and Seungcheol knows, and the realization drives seungcheol over the edge. Seungcheol lets go of the base of Jihoon’s cock and starts pumping it instead, groaning out, ‘Jihoonie- i’m cumming!’ Jihoon whimpers, tightening his thighs around Seungcheol’s sides.

Jihoon doesn’t ever want to leave. He loves seungcheol so much. He doesn’t want Seungcheol to leave him either, he thinks as he reaches a hand to cup Seungcheol’s face, no words are needed. As Jihoon kisses Seungcheol deeply, he stares right into the latter’s eyes, which were full of love and adoration for him. Jihoon thinks his eyes look the same. 

They cum together. 

(Seungcheol downloads all the pictures into his computer, and Jihoon whines and complains about the heat dripping between his legs before they cuddle up in the bathtub together) 

((Seungcheol helps Jihoon clear the cum from inside and almost gets hard when Jihoon whines as he slides his fingers into his boyfriend’s hole but Jihoon hits him hard and tells him to get the fuck down boy))

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this at like 4 to 5am in the morning because as i drifted off i was like YES JICHEOL and couldn’t let the ideas die off. Also I was trying to find a sexier way to describe buttcheeks but i gave up- tbh the whole point of this fic wAS supposed to be “jihoon gets his face showed everywhere as a model, seungcheol is super jealous & highkey insecure” but i lost the whole concept anyway HAHA tbh idek what the whole plot was… (i write like a drunk but i;m lazy to read through even my notes so the grammar is wreck)


End file.
